kekasihku kekanakkan
by hanah young
Summary: Bagaimanapun, apapun yang terjadi minseok tetap mencintai jongin yeah, walaupun agak sedikit kekanakkan./Kaimin GS. aku masih bermain dengan judul dan rating ya :D


**cast : KAI AND MINSEOK(gs)**

**WARNING! INI GS PLUS CRACK PAIR.. **cerita gak jelas.. alur kecepatan, gak sesuai judul.. dipenuhi oleh typo plus vickynisasi(?) **GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA OK**

**summary : ** Bagaimanapun, apapun yang terjadi minseok tetap mencintai jongin yeah, walaupun agak sedikit kekanakkan.

.

.

.

minseok dengan perlahan masuk kedalam sebuah café bernuansa klasik dan hangat. Manik mata beningnya menelusuri setiap sudut guna mencari seseorang yang menghubunginya agar datang ke café ini. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis kala melihat orang yang dicari sedang duduk di pojok café dengan menompang dagu. Perlahan minseok mendekati meja yang kursinya diduduki oleh seorang pria tampan dengan dua cangkir dimeja.

"ah, noona" pemuda tampan itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, merapikan pakaiannya yang casual dan mempersilahkan minseok duduk didepannya. Minseok menurut. Ia memperhatikan isi cangkir yang disediakan si pemuda tampan untuknya kemudian isi cangkir si pemuda sendiri. Sama sama cappuccino. Alis minseok bertaut.

"kenapa tidak memesan coklat panas kesukaanmu jongin?"

"aku hanya sedang ingin minum cappuccino noona" jawab jongin-si pemuda tampan disambut anggukkan kecil dari minseok yang kini mulai meminum cappuccino hangatnya dengan perlahan. Jongin terus menatap minseok. Meneliti tiap bagian wajah minseok yang manis, rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai, bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami, manik matanya yang memancarkan kepolosan, pipi tembamnya yang empuk. Itulah mengapa seorang kim jongin menyuruh minseok duduk didepannya dibandingkan disampingnya karena melihat minseok kekasihnya dari depan jongin merasa lebih puas.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan jongin?"

"noona, apa kau lelah?"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya "eh? lelah?" jongin mengangguk.

"apa noona tidak lelah dengan semua sikapku?" minseok berfikir. Mencoba mengingat segala perlakuan jongin padanya. Seperti selalu merengek agar berkencan bersama dimalam hari, mengirimkan pesan pesan pesan singkat yang lucu, bergelayut manja dilengannya-padahal seharusnya minseok yang melakukan itu, merajuk ketika minseok menolak dengan halus ajakan kencannya dan lain sebagainya. Tapi menurut minseok sikap jongin itu lucu. Lagi pula minseok juga memaklumi sikap jongin yang memang SEDIKIT manja padanya dikarenakan jongin yang masih menduduki bangku sekolah kelas sebelas sedangkan minseok sudah kuliah semester satu.

Bukannya menjawab minseok tertawa dengan suara tawanya yang lucu dan menggemaskan membuat jongin memandangnya bingung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Raut wajah jongin berubah menjadi cemberut saat ia mengerti mengapa minseok noona tercintanya itu tertawa. _Pasti menertawakanku_

"ish noona menyebalkan" telapak tangan jongin langsung mengambil cangkir cappuccinonya dan meminum cairan dicangkir itu sedikit dengan jangka waktu yang sebentar membuat krim yang tidak sedikit menempel pada bagian bibir atasnya. Volume tawa minseok menaik tapi tidak terlalu besar. Minseok mengambil sapu tangan di tas jinjingnya dan mendongak kedepan guna membersihkan krim dibagian atas bibir jongin. Jongin terdiam.

"kenapa jongin ku ini berbicara seperti tadi eoh?" kata minseok masih mengelap bibir jongin pelan. Jongin berdecak.

"aku selalu diledek oleh tao dan sehun. Mereka bilang kau pasti lelah dengan semua sikap sikap kekanak kanakanku. Kata mereka, noona tidak suka hal hal yang kekanakan" minseok mengelus rambut bagian depan jongin sayang lalu kembali duduk setelah dirasanya krim sudah bersih dari bibir jongin disertai kikikan pelan. Memang sih, minseok kurang cocok dengan sifat kekanak kanakan

"kalau begitu jangan percaya" kata minseok pelan

"huh?"

"jangan per-ca-ya" ulang minseok dengan penekanan kata.

"memang kau lebih percaya siapa? Kim minseok atau duo pasangan evil itu?" lanjut minseok dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat buat sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Jongin menggaruk pipinya.

"eung, tentu saja aku lebih percaya pada noona!" kata jongin yang membuat minseok tersenyum dalam hati. Minseok menatap mata kekasih hatinya itu sayang.

"kenapa begitu? Apa karena sehun dan tao selalu membohongimu?" jongin menggeleng. Air mukanya tiba tiba menjadi serius. Minseok tercekat ketika wajah jongin mendekat kewajahnya. Deru nafas jongin terasa hangat menerpa permukaan wajah putih minseok yang dihiasi semburat merah. Jujur saja jongin yang ini benar benar berbeda.

Bibir keduanya saling menyatu untuk beberapa saat. Karena jongin tidak tau bagaimana lagi seharusnya jadi bibir mereka hanya menempel. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dengan minseok dan tersenyum manis dan minseok berkedip lucu.

"maaf noona mungkin sikapku kekanak kanakan-"

"-terimakasih noona karena kau betah dengan sikapku ini, dan-"

"dan?" minseok menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, jongin terkekeh.

"dan I love you noona"

Minseok tersenyum. Setidaknya sikap jongin tidak hanya manja ataupun manis padanya. Dibalik sikap jongin yang berbanding balik dengan dirinya, jongin mempunyai tipikal yang romantis juga susah ditebak. Bagaimanapun, apapun yang terjadi minseok tetap mencintai jongin yeah, walaupun agak sedikit kekanakkan.

.

.

.

.

**a/n : ini aku lupa, request atau buat pemenang kuis di ff sebelah. tapi semoga puas ya dengan cerita ini.. :) aku bikinnya ngebut banget. jadi terkesan terlalu pendek. jadi maaf banget ya.. :D**


End file.
